robtechlongrangepatrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Robtech: Long Range Patrol Wiki
Welcome to the Robtech: Long Range Patrol Wiki In the aftermath of the reclaiming of the Sentinel Home Worlds and the reclamation of Tirol, the UEEF and its allies began the process of preparing for its final assault on Earth. In the meantime the colonies need defending, and the best gear isn't always available for it. You make due and get by with what you have, and make the pirates, Invid, and enemy pay. Your training is current and you all represent the best and brightest of the colonies and the fleet, but you are making due with older equipment where newer gear is in short supply. Some comes from stores left over from Earth, others come from the UEEF's Sentinel allies, and the rest comes from the colonies themselves. Protoculture use also varies. SMLH is widely used in the colonies, as it is easier than having to wait on the UEEF to ship out Protoculture made by the Matrix aboard the SDF-3 itself. Some items, like Alphas, Betas, and Cyclones are common enough, but others like the new UEEF SPARTAS-2A, the new replacements for the ASC battloids and UEDF Destroids, and the new Shadow Fighters are in extremely short supply. Because of this an attitude of kitbashing has taken over the techs who will combine older mecha with newer mecha to great effect. You will be the part of the Barton Battle Group, a collection of older five Tau Redir Scout ships that have been remodeled to accomodate a completely micronized crew of humans, zentraedi, tirolians, and sentinel races that have joined the UEEF proper. You will serve either on the UES Brisby Bay (Nicknamed the "Old Gent") or the UES Optera Defiant ("Bug Basher" or just "Basher"). The flagship of the fleet is a masters made Command ship that the UEEF found sitting in dry dock needing final touches and a power plant (which was salvaged from a battle damaged Command ship that had been declared a loss). The factory satellite it had been sitting in had lost all power due to protoculture depletion and nothing inside had survived. The mecha and most of the ammunition had long since been scavenged, but the UEEF was able to salvage the production facilities as well.. The ship has since been salvaged and refurbished to a fully micronized crew and christened the UES Breetai's Fury. With the amount of space available, the recovered factories were installed in the superstructure and modified so it can fully support its own battle group. So far only Alphas, Betas, and Cyclones are being produced, as well as munitions, small arms, and personal equipment. Despite this massive reallocation of space, the ship maintains its projection power, though it is slow by normal standards due to the salvaged power core, and must remain well away from the fighting unless it is an important target. A secondary objective of the battlegroup is to supply the colonies with updated gear in the form of cyclones, body armor, and small arms. A selection of other mecha (a squadron of Alpha/Beta pairs, a few of the new destroids, etc) are also on the docket for colony drop off. A small selection of freighters (refit Tau Redir sloops with most of their deck spaced refit for cargo) follow the battle fleet, and handle resupply, delivery, and other tasks. The fleet uses Horizon-T shuttles and fighter escorts to keep these lifelines safe from pirate and bandit activity. Character Creation Sector Gazateer Timeline and Major Events Category:Browse